1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to renewable energy, and more particularly, to energy generation from vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The massive road traffic is a potential energy resource. Various publications, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,687 and German Patent documents 4034219 and 10108265, which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose devices for generating energy from passing vehicle by causing them to actuate a rotating device.